theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Lennox
'Background' Carl's life started out fairly normal. He was born is Vancouver but moved to Boston at a very young age due to his fathers work, nothing out of the ordinary, That was until shortly after his ninth birthday. On an ordinary day while walking home after school, Carl was kidnapped, a man simply jumped out, grabbed him and threw him in a van before driving off. The kidnappers demands where simple, give him $500'000, he would return Carl whether he got the money or not, the money just affect how many pieces Carl would be in when he was returned. He kept Carl hidden in an out-of-the-way shack for 3 days before Carl tried to escape, that's when he got shot, the bullet punctured his liver and his body went into shock. However the sound of the gunshot gave it away, the police found him shortly after and managed to get Carl to hospital in time to prevent any permanent damage.......at least any physical damage, Carl was diagnosed with paranoid personality disorder and paranoid schizophrenia. It was after that incident that Carl shut off the outside world and found comfort in computers. Almost never leaving his room Carl could devote all his time to his work with computers and develop his skill and knowledge. His connection was practically shut off from everyone except form his parents who had begun home schooling him....that was until he met Icarus. Icarus a fellow computer fanatic like Carl, who had now taken on the title of Deadelus. Deadelus and Icarus frequently exchanged information and opinions without ever knowing who the other one was, even to this day neither of them knows who the other is. Shortly after discovering Icarus Carl developed his powers. IT wasn't a spectacular event like many heroes, simply got electrocuted while plugging in a cable and realized it didn't hurt him, this was shortly followed by Carl shooting a small lightning bolt out of his hand and destroying his current computer. He temporally put his computer work on hold to experiment with what had happened, after causing a blackout for the entire street his parents thought it was time to put an end to it, the only problem was how. And then answer arrived, Icarus had sent Carl all necessary information about The ACADEMY and how to enroll. After words it was only a matter of days before Carl arrived and began his first adventure with The ACADEMY......the only problem was Carl never paid attention to the fact that he never told Icarus of his condition....so how did he know? 'Personality and Appearance' -Carl is very short and anorexic with shoulder length black hair and electric blue eyes. -Carl is generally very shy and socially awkward, he finds more comfort in being alone and with computers -Despite being paranoid and panicky he has proven himself to be very brave from time to time -He is also terrible at talking to girls and has never been on a date or had a girlfriend. -Carl is a Reese's addict. He often carries a bag full of Reese's food in it and he always has his pockets stuffed with them as well 'Powers and Abilities ' Electrical Absorption - Carl's body is capable of absorbing several million volts of electricity. Once absorbed the electricity either slowly fades away or can be used to fuel his electrical emission. Currently he can only absorb electricity through direct contact. Electrical Emission - Carl is capable of emitting his absorbed electricity in a variety of ways. These include electrical blasts, electrified skin, DC paralysis, recharging/disabling electrical devices and healing himself; these are only the powers Carl is aware of. However Carl can only emit as much electricity as he has absorbed. Ionic Teleportation - Carl recently developed the ability to teleport himself as a bolt of lightning from one location to another. This is very uncontrolled and generally destroys anything electronic near him as well as often burning his clothes. 'Adventures' 'First Day of Classes' 'First Weekend Off' 'Alternate Versions' Broken Universe After leaving The ACADEMY Carl refused the heroic lifestyle and chose to remain with computers. For several years he worked with the government working on war simulations and military spy ware. Eventually Carl had access to most of the world’s information and began to create what he calls the ‘ultimate database’, an information system containing every bit of information about everyone in the world. This would be his own personal information system that he would use to monitor the whole world (when he was young he felt like everyone was watching him; now he watches everyone) Unfortunately the military caught wind of what he was doing and ordered to have him terminated. Carl fled and no one knows where he has gone. Carl is now secretly hiding out in Millennium City and he has placed a massive, hidden surveillance network throughout the entire city. He continues to work on his ‘ultimate database’ along with the help of Helios which has now developed into an advanced, information processing AI. Helios has slowly been developing full sentience and has a female voice(members of The ACADEMY will find the voice familiar but can't quite recognize it). One of the key reasons Carl is yet to be caught is because of his powers. Over the years he worked with the military he secretly honed his powers and uses them to great effect. Now Carl works as a secret contact; selling off his information to the heroes and certain companies in exchange for either money or more information. How Carl has changed -He finally got his last growth spurt and is now 5’10” and weighs more. -No more skinny Carl. He is still very thin but he is all muscle. -His hair is much shorter but still messy. -His paranoia is completely under control thanks to a new medication. -He no longer needs to absorb electricity; he is powered by the ambient power of the city. In other words the more electricity in the area = the more powerful he is. Note: Carl has made a point to remain hidden and stay out of the war. Practically nobody knows where he is or if he is even still alive. He rarely leaves his hidden location and he does he always leaves prepared. While not actively participating in the war he has gathered a lot of information about the Degaden form various reports all over the world and he has been secretly sending that information to key people in the Resistance. 'Trivia' -Although Carl loves Punk and Grundge Rock he is also a secret fan of 70's rock bands such as B.O.C, Rush and Boston -Carl has a minor phobia of the colour pink 'Notes' Carl also possess two skills that he rarely ever reveals, the first is he is capable of playing the bass and the guitar and the second is that he is a surprisingly good singer (despite his appearance he actually has a rather deep singing voice) 'Relationships' Ariel Lokken -''' "I....I thought that.....maybe she was the one for me......I mean...when we first met she made me feel safe and I did everything I could for her.....but.....but she left........so...uh.....I guess I was wrong.........................................." 'Maerik Marson -' "Maerik's cool. He's my best friend(only friend).......he has been since we first met. Anyway, he's cool, he helps me out a lot too......I can rely on him and trust him......even if he can be really annoying at times....." 'Alexandria Winston-Slater ' - "Um...yeah....she's nice. She's Maerik's girlfriend.....she's friendly.......and...um.....nice. I don't really know her all that well.......but Maerik likes her....so......she's bound to be an okay person then." 'Jason Roberts -' "Jason's okay..........but old.......he didn't even know what Punk was. Still.......he's trying to fit in.......and I try and help him......." 'Giga Volt -' "Ugh......Giga.......he's.....well........really annoying. He just doesn't understand what's right or wrong.......and........generally.......he goes with what's wrong....." 'Luno Harper - ' "I don't like him.......he's a lousy bigot! Calling everyone freaks.......he just doesn't care about anyone but himself. Do you know he even tried to attack Ariel once? Ugh.....don't even see why the school keeps him around..." 'Rio de Vasquez - '"Rio, yeah......" *looks down at his feet* "He.....he hates me. I know that much........I...I don't why though.......I mean......what did I ever do to him?" 'Pinky -'*Eye twitches* "Pinky......she......she......ugh.......ARGH! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" 'Icarus - '"Huh? Oh yeah him......he's my online contact......pretty cool guy; great at gathering intel.......never met him in person though" '''Quotes "no, no, no, no, no......this is not good!" - Carl Lennox '' '' ' 'See also Carl Lennox Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe